Viejos Amigos
by Nalugruviajerza4E
Summary: (AU)Lucy es una princesa del reino de Fiore, vive feliz y tranquila con todos sus amigos, hasta que un evento trágico la golpea y todo lo que conocía cambiará. Su padre decide que es mejor que olvide todo y comience una nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA HOLA CHICOS! , ESTA VES LES TRAIGO UN FIC AU, ESPERO LES GUSTE, SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTA IDEA EN UN SUEÑO JEJEJE**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fiore es un reino donde la paz y la prosperidad florecen como las rosas en primavera, el invierno recién había terminado y se cumplirían ya diez años del fin de los días donde la oscuridad gobernaba Ishgar, el bien había triunfado ante el mal gracias a la unión y la amistad que ofrecieron los territorios vecinos.

Los reyes Jude y Layla permanecían tranquilos esperando una de las más grandes fechas del año, el cumpleaños número nueve de la pequeña princesa Lucy Heartfilia, amada y respetada por todos los que la trataban, era el pequeño sol naciente del palacio, su sonrisa hacía que las mismas flores brotaran, sin embargo, no todo el mundo había tenido la oportunidad de verla y su existencia eran solo rumores que corrían por el pueblo, cada empleado del castillo tenía que jurar ante una lacrima mágica el que jamás rebelaría la identidad de la princesa, los reyes habían ocultado su existencia del resto del pueblo y los demás reinos, debido a la amenaza de un joven mago oscuro de nombre Zeref, quien durante los días oscuros advirtió a ambos reyes que él sería el esposo de su primera hija.

Todos vivían en un castillo rodeado por montañas, el Rey Jude había decido cambiar de localización y aumentó la seguridad en todas partes, después de haber sido amenazado por aquel vil ser, protegiendo a su familia, se alejó de toda sociedad, ni los reyes ni la pequeña princesa habían pisado más allá de las puertas externas del palacio desde el nacimiento de Lucy, ni siquiera los demás miembros de la realeza de los otros reinos les era permitida la entrada.

El territorio donde yacía aquella fortaleza, tenía los jardines más grandes y hermosos de todos los castillos, con sus laberintos, adornos florales y de agua, era tan extenso que había una laguna dentro de su perímetro, incluso las montañas que lo rodeaban también eran parte de su propiedad.

A la pequeña princesa le encantaba salir a explorar todos los bosques y lugares de su alrededor, sin embargo, siempre tenía que ir acompañada de su poderoso guardián, el cuál siempre la protegía incluso de caer, golpearse o que su vestido fuera a ensuciarse, su nombre era Leo, uno de los mejores soldados de todo el reino, era un gran amigo de la familia y compartía un lazo especial con la reina Layla y por supuesto con su pequeña querubín Lucy.

Leo era un chico que tenía una apariencia de rondar por los diecisiete años, vestía siempre de traje y corbata, junto con sus lentes y sus anillos dorados, de donde venía su poder, a pesar de su joven apariencia, Leo era bastante poderoso, por lo que solo él se necesitaba para vigilar a la linda princesa. Tenía fama de ser un mujeriego y galán entre las mujeres que servían en el castillo, con excepción claro de la reina, y de una chica de cabello rosa corto, piel blanca y ojos azules que lo llamaba hermano, su nombre era Virgo y era la que servía a la princesita; aunque Leo tuviera esa reputación, tenía un sentimiento por la princesa que lo hacía portarse como el caballero más respetuoso, amable y lindo de todos, cada que estaba con su pequeña querubín se convertía en una persona completamente distinta.

—¿Qué te parecen estas para mami?—la princesa lo miró con sus ojos iluminados y pintando una sonrisa en su rostro que llenaba de calidez a su amigo, mientras tomaba un puño de flores, entre sus delicadas manos, de las que había en el jardín derecho.

Los jardines estaban divididos por colores que formaban un circulo de arcoíris alrededor del castillo. Lucy estaba sentada en el césped verde jugando con las plantas y sus colores, Leo estaba a un lado de ella, de pie, viéndola entretenerse con algo tan simple, se encontraban entre los colores rojos y anaranjados, llevaban ahí más de media hora, ya que la princesita había pedido a su acompañante que le ayudara a escoger la flor más bonita para su madre.

Leo se arrodilló junto a ella para estar a la misma altura. El joven era el mejor amigo de la princesa, debido a que la pequeña jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer más allá de los bosques y que solo a ciertas personas se les permitía entrar al perímetro del palacio, la niña solo conocía su alrededor, aun así, ella jamás sintió curiosidad por ver que había más allá de las montañas, ya que estaba acostumbrada a los jardines, salones y cuartos.

—Me parecen igual de preciosas que las últimas, princesa—mientras sonreía y la miraba enojarse a través de sus lentes.

—Leeeooo—exclamó Lucy—así nunca encontraremos la más bonita.

—Lo siento, princesa—su voz era cálida y placentera como una brisa fresca en verano—pero no podremos hacerlo.

La pequeña lo miro con ojos tristes.

—¿Porqué?—preguntó desilusionada.

—Bueno, es que si usted se encuentra junto a ellas no puedo admirar otra belleza que no sea la de usted—Lucy se sonrojó y su sonrisa se volvió gigantesca, mientras que Leo le contestó con una agradable mirada—pero yo pienso que estas—tomó las flores que aun sostenía la niña entre sus manos—le encantarán a la reina, ¿Vamos a entregárselas?

El guardián se puso de pie y extendió una mano para ayudar a la princesita. Lucy tomó la mano de él y se paró, enseguida sacudió su vestido azul para quitar la tierra de su falda y salió corriendo hacia el palacio. Se detuvo a unos pasos y regresó corriendo hasta donde estaba Leo.

—Ven date prisa Leo—dijo la niñita emocionada, tomándole de la mano y jalándolo para llegar hacia la puerta, mientras que el caballero solo sonreía.

Cada jardín se encontraba a unos doscientos metros, más o menos, del edificio, para llegar a ellos había que atravesar unos caminos de piedras pulidas con fuentes en cada uno de los polos y lácrimas de luz que ayudaban a iluminar todo el lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Que tal va hasta ahorita (≧◡≦)**

 **espero les haya gustado, porque me muero por seguir escribiendo esta historia**

 **que opinan de Lucy y Leo… (~￣▽￣** **)~**

 **quieren jugar a adivinar? :3**

 **jeje soy fan del NaLu pero me gusta shipear a Lucy con todos**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo gracias por leer y no olvides dejar un comentario**

 **es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )**

 **asi que porfa porfa porfaa ლ(ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **ლ)**

 **dejen su Review (ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)ﾉ** ***:･ﾟ✧**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

…

Dentro del castillo en el salón principal predominaban los colores claros como el blanco, crema y beige, que llevaban los suelos pilares y columnas, barandales de los balcones donde se asomaba el segundo piso, había una alfombra larga roja que llevaba hasta los tronos de los reyes, el techo del salón era una enorme cúpula de cristal de lacrima la cual permitía controlar el paso de la luz, y cuando anochecía los candelabros flotantes se encendían y aún así se podía apreciar el cielo estrellado. Los adornos florales abundaban, en cada pilar había un pequeño florero con flores que eran cambiadas cada dos o tres días para siempre estar perfumadas, sus colores variaban según la estación del año, cálidos para la primavera y el verano, y fríos para el otoño e invierno. Los tronos se encontraban en un nivel superior desde el cual se podía observar todo el fondo del salón detrás de ellos caía una cascada silenciosa de un agua cristalina, a cada uno de sus lados descendían escaleras de un tramo curvo del segundo piso.

En ese momento se encontraban los reyes sentados en sus tronos, cuando por las puertas delanteras había pasado la silueta de un hombre, conforme se fue acercando se puso ver el armazón rojo quemado que le cubría el pecho, con una capa del mismo color que se sostenía por los hombros, de piel morena y ojos dorados.

—Su majestad—dijo el caballero haciendo una reverencia ante la presencia del rey Jude y la reina Layla.

—Igneel, viejo amigo—comenzó a hablar el rey—levántate, no hay necesidad de eso.

El hombre se puso de pie obedeciendo. Igneel era el guardián de los reyes, el jefe de vigilancia, comandante de tropas y mejor amigo del rey. Era el soldado más poderoso del reino y mejor conocido como Salamander debido al poder que poseía.

—Por favor, no tienes que ser tan formal—pidió el rey Jude.

—Jude…

—De eso es lo que hablaba—interrumpió.

—Mi señor—el rostro del rey paso de estar emocionado a estar en blanco, sin embargo, ya esperaba una respuesta así de su amigo—lamentó la demora.

—Eso no es problema—el rey alzó una mano para detener la disculpa—dinos ¿Que resultados nos traes?—preguntó serio.

—La buena noticia es que no encontramos nada—los reyes se miraron entre sí y regresaron la mirada al comandante—lamentó informarles que en realidad, el trabajo para el que fui enviado, solo duró tres meses.

—¿Qué?—sonaba impactado Jude.

—Cariño deja que termine—habló la reina con su voz siempre tierna y tranquilizante—por favor Igneel.

—Si, su majestad, como decía el trabajo que me mandaron a realizar duró tres meses, parece que el joven Zeref ha desaparecido, no se le ha visto en ninguno de los reinos, y el rastro de muerte tampoco—finalizó con otra reverencia.

—Y ¿Porque has tardado tanto si dices que solo te tomó tres meses?—preguntó el rey.

—Verá, mi rey, quisiera hacerles una petición, si no es mucha molestia—agachó la mirada.

—Tonterías Igneel—reclamó el rey—no hay molestia alguna—siguió—adelante, ¿Que es lo que nos pedirás? ¿Riquezas?—sugirió Jude desde su asiento.

—No, no es eso—negó Igneel con la cabeza.

—¿Poder?—comentó dando otra opción.

—No, tampoco—volvió a negar.

—Bueno pero ¿Que es aquello que nos quieres pedir?—la duda invadía el pensamiento del rey y la reina.

—Vera, yo…

De pronto las puertas principales se abrieron.

—¡Detente!—gritaron los guardias desde la entrada.

—¡Karyu no Tekken!—("Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego") sonó una voz aguda proveniente del fondo del salón—No podrán contra mi *Jajajajaja*—se burló de los guardias.

—Pero ¿Que es lo que está pasando?—el rey se levantó del asiento, mientras que la reina contenía sus risas cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

Una pequeña silueta comenzó a correr por el salón en dirección a donde se encontraba Igneel y los reyes.

—¡Padre!¡Padre!—gritó el niño con entusiasmo, brinco y abrazó la pierna del jefe—¿Viste lo que hice?—el hombre sintió mucha vergüenza por lo sucedido.

—Su alteza—los guardias se hincaron con una reverencia—lo sentimos, tratamos de detenerlo pero…

—Levántense—ordenó la reina con calma—pueden retirarse, no hay problema alguno.

El rey Jude estaba impactado su mirada se dirigió a la de su esposa quien solo le respondió con una mirada serena y bondadosa, por lo que decidió sentarse. Los guardias se pusieron de pie y se marcharon. La reina se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde el niño quien seguía sujetado a la pierna de Igneel, se inclinó y le extendió una mano. Era un pequeño su cabello era lo que más llamaba la atención de color rosa o tal vez salmón lacio y alborotado, con piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos grandes color jade, no llevaba puesto una camisa, usaba un short, iba descalzo y una bufanda blanca de cuadros lo bastante grande como para . El niño se quedó quieto.

—Mi nombre es Layla ¿Cual es el tuyo?—preguntó con dulzura en sus palabras.

El niño le dedico una gran sonrisa saliendo del costado de Igneel.

—Natsu, Natsu Dragneel—dijo señalándose a si mismo con orgullo y una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

La reina no pudo contener un gesto cálido cuando vio la acción del pequeño, soltó una ligera risa, cuando las puertas de atrás se abrieron y unos pasos apresurados se escucharon.

—¡Mami, mami!—gritaba una voz infantil con emoción. Lucy atravesaba todo el lugar para llegar hasta donde sus padres estaban justo detrás de ella venía Leo.

Layla se enderezó y giró para ver a su hija, quien se detuvo frente a ella con los ojos llenos de ilusión poniendo en alto sus manos que cargaban las flores.

—¡Mira, mira!—levantó las flores aún más alto—las escogimos para ti.

—*guhum*—se aclaró la garganta el rey—Lucy, modales hija, modales.

—Si papá—arrastró la última letra con tristeza—bajando las flores.

Natsu había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, estaba anonadado de ver a una pequeña de casi su mismo tamaño ya que él era un poquito más alto.

—Gracias, están muy lindas querida—señaló la reina tomándolas de la mano de Lucy, haciendo que esta volviera a estar contenta—a ti también, Leo—él asintió y mostró una reverencia a sus reyes—Lucy—se dirigió nuevamente a ella—quiero presentarte a alguien.

La pequeña querubín parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de los demás.

—Eh..Layla, mi amor—interrumpió el rey.

—¿Si?—volteó a ver a su esposo, la mirada bastó para que Jude no dijera palabra y ella continuará—Lucy…

—¿Si mami?

—Él es Natsu—la niña dirigió la mirada hacia a un lado, dándose cuenta de la audiencia que la rodeaba.

Cuando vio al pequeño, que no tenía expresión en su rostro, los ojos de ella se iluminaron por completo, era la primera vez que veía a una personita de su edad, todos sus amigos eran mucho más grandes que ella y era difícil jugar con ellos ya que pocas veces la entendían y el único que le seguía el juego era Leo. Al verlo quiso tomar su mano y salir corriendo a jugar pero sabía que su padre la regañaría así que esbozó una sonrisa grande y saludo al niño como toda una princesa, tomando su vestido con sus pequeñas manos hacia los costados y haciendo una ligera reverencia. Natsu giró su cabeza, no comprendía lo que la niña estaba haciendo, le parecía algo extraño.

—Oye—él se acercó hacia ella y tomó un mechón de su cabello dorado—tu cabello es raro.

Lucy se sorprendió y frunció el ceño molesta—mira quien lo dice—refutó mostrándole la lengua para después cruzarse de brazos.

.

.

 **Que tal va hasta ahorita? (≧◡≦)**

 **espero les haya gustado, porque me muero por seguir escribiendo esta historia**

 **que opinan de Natsu e Igneel… (~￣▽￣** **)~**

 **quieren jugar a adivinar? :3**

 **jeje soy fan del NaLu pero me gusta shipear a Lucy con todos**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo gracias por leer y no olvides dejar un comentario**

 **es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )**

 **asi que porfa porfa porfaa ლ(ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **ლ)**

 **Gracias a Andreeamttz por tu review de verdad lo aprecio mucho (~ ب** **ヮ** **ب** **)~**

 **dejen su Review (ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)ﾉ** ***:･ﾟ✧**

 **aquí abajo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Igneel sintió como la vergüenza invadía su cuerpo y su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos sobre como sería despedido. Loke abrió los ojos de par en par tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y a la vez su risa. El rey Jude se enfado y hubiera explotado pero la reina soltó una pequeña risita y extendió su brazo con delicadeza y elegancia mostrando la palma de la mano para que su esposo se detuviera.

Natsu mostró su dientes en un gesto alegre .

—Brilla —se escuchó la voz del chico — me gusta, es bonito.

A decir verdad el cabello de la pequeña era bastante hermoso, rubio como el de su madre pero en ella había un brillo especial debido a su corta edad.

Lucy volteo a verlo apenada y le pareció que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, así que la respondió con otra.

—Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia — dijo con un acento inigualable, la niña dirigió la mirada a su madre —¿puedo jugar con él?

La mujer asintió. Como princesa ella tenia la obligación de preguntar todo antes de cometer una acción ya cuando creciera ella podría saber que hacer y en que momento.

—Pero antes...— La niña se detuvo antes de tomar la mano del pequeñín —Virgo— dijo al aire. De pronto del suelo ascendió la chica que llamaba al guardián de Lucy "hermano". Leo sintió como la responsabilidad de las dos criaturas caerían en sus hombros.

—Si, su majestad— hizo una reverencia.

—Virgo, un favor, ¿podrías llevar a Natsu con Sebastian?

Igneel se sorprendió de lo que la señora había dicho.

—S-su majestad, n-no no es necesario.

—Tonterías Igneel, hablaremos en un momento.

El hombre de cabello rojo trago una bocanada de aire asumiendo su error. Busco la mirada de Jude, su amigo, el rey solo contesto con un gesto sabiendo que su mujer ya había tomado la decisión sin su consentimiento nuevamente.

—Madre, ¿puedo ir con él?— pregunto con la emoción que posee todo infante.

—No querida, Leo jugará contigo mientras.

A la niña no pareció molestarle la idea y fue corriendo al lado de Leo abrazando su pierna, él tomó de su mano.

—¿Leo podemos ir al jardín plano?

—Por supuesto princesa— no terminó de hablar cuando ella ya había jalado de él.

El jardín plano, llamado así por Lucy, era una parte del territorio donde estaba rodeada de arboles y no había flor alguna solo el césped llano.

—Igneel...— Natsu sacudió de la manga del uniforme del hombre— ¿a donde vamos?

—Solo irás tu Natsu— respondió con gentileza.

—Pero...— su voz sonaba triste.

—No tienes que preocuparte Natsu—comentó Igneel—estarás bien.

—Es verdad pequeño—siguió la reina—Virgo es amiga nuestra.

Al pequeño no pareció importarle mucho, su mirada estaba fija en la de su padre.

—Anda, haz lo que la reina te pida Natsu.

Él niño volteó a ver a Layla desconfiado, ella le brindó una mirada tierna, así fue como logró que él soltara al caballero y caminara al lado de Virgo. Ambos se dirigieron por la misma puerta que Lucy y Leo se habían marchado, y de esa manera dejaron la habitación. Inmediatamente después el amigo de los reyes se arrodillo ante estos.

—Lo lamento su majestad, aceptaré el peor de los castigos como debe ser..

—Igneel, ponte de pie—pidió el rey.

La reina caminó hasta su trono e hizo uso de este, ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que la sala fuera cambiada. Bastó con accionar unos botones para que los muebles de la sala cambiaran por completo sin necesidad de que los reyes dejaran sus asientos, ahora enfrente de ellos había una mesa con un juego de té y una tercera silla.

—Toma asiento viejo amigo—El caballero obedeció confuso.

—Su majestad—en su voz se podía escuchar la inseguridad—l-lo siento no entiendo que está pasando, ¿no seré despedido?

Los reyes voltearon a verse el uno al otro y rieron.

—Absolutamente no—contestó Jude.

—Igneel—comenzó a hablar la Sra. Heartfilia— gracias por traer a Natsu—la confusión en el hombre de cabello rojizo aumentó—la verdad es que Jude y yo teníamos la preocupación de que Lucy tuviera problemas al crecer, ya que solo está rodeada por adultos.

—La verdad es que esperaba que fuera una niña—interrumpió el rey— al principio no entendía lo que pasaba por que como iba a permitir que fuera un niño y…

La mujer le tiró una mirada .

—El niño puede quedarse todo lo que quieras Igneel— siguió el rey.

—Su majestad—el rey le lanzó una mirada retadora—J-Jude—sonrió—no se preocupen les aseguro que no será molestia, lo entrenaré y educaré para que sea un servidor para la princesa.

—Me rehuso—refutó la reina tranquilamente, ambos caballeros se desconcertaron— Natsu crecerá siendo amigo de Lucy, es un niño, necesita ser educado y criado como tal, no como un soldado.

—Cariño, que te parece si Natsu es educado como tu dices, solo que con una pequeña diferencia.

Los tres siguieron hablando por un rato, hasta que llegaron una conclusión.

…

Las puertas se abrieron, y de ellas salieron dos melenas rosadas, una más pequeña que la otra. Las personas de la sala seguían en la misma posición. El pequeño se sorprendió.

—El cuarto cambió ¿verdad?—jaló la muñeca de Virgo quien venía a su lado.

—Pero que observador es usted joven—pareció sarcasmo pero él no lo notó.

Para su corta edad Natsu parecería que no le interesaran los pequeños detalles, aunque, a decir verdad nunca demostraba afecto hacia eso, sin embargo, era bastante observador. Al ver la cara reconocida que esperaba encontrar no contuvo la energía que llevaba siempre con él.

—¡Igneel!— Tanto los reyes como el caballero escucharon el grito del niño quien venía corriendo hacia ellos.

El hombre de cabello rojo pudo ver el nuevo traje que llevaba puesto. Unos pantalones cortos oscuros, con una camisa de botones manga larga color palo de rosa, un chaleco ajustado a su pequeño cuerpo de color grisáceo claro las orillas ligeramente más oscuras y adornos platas hecho de una tela parecida al satén, brillosa y fina, con su bufanda al cuello y unos mocasines oscuros como el pantalón. No pudo evitar sonreír, en tan poco tiempo se había encariñado con el niño.

—Natsu—alcanzó a decir cuando este llegó a su lado. Mientras la reina se dirigió a su sirvienta permitiendo que se retirara—los reyes y yo tenemos que decirte algo—el niño escuchaba atento las palabras de su padre— de ahora en adelante tendrás que obedecer lo que te digan tanto la reina Layla como el rey Jude—el joven ladeó la cabeza—¿Entendido?— el asintió de inmediato— esa será tu misión y tu deber.

—Natsu—habló el rey con seriedad—comenzarás a vivir en el castillo junto con Igneel, mi querida hija Lucy y todos los demás—sus ojitos se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó eso—tomarás tus lecciones de estudio con los mismos profesores que la princesa, tendrás tu ropa e incluso se te asignará un espacio para descansar.

—*Aagh*— soltó un bufido la reina—querido es solo un niño—susurró al esposo— lo que el rey quiere decir es que vivirás ahora con todos nosotros, tendrás tu cuarto y nuevas pertenencias, podrás jugar todo lo que quieras después de tus estudios y tendrás tu entrenamiento especial con Igneel—a el querubín pareció fascinarle esa idea—¿Qué te parece?

—¿De verdad?—preguntó con entusiasmo jalando de la manga del guardián.

—Si Natsu, pero habrá reglas que tendrás que seguir—respondió con firmeza—por ejemplo…—Comenzó a hablar sobre com debía de comportarse delante de los reyes, como debía tratar a la princesa y obedecer todas las ordenes que se le dieran de parte de los adultos — serás entrenado para ser un soldado y guardián, es más yo seré quien te entrene—los ojos jade se volvieron brillosos, la felicidad le brotaba de los poros— pero eso no es todo—el rostro del niño cambio—también tendrás lecciones de etiqueta, igual aprenderás muchas otras cosas con otros tutores y tienes que respetar todo lo que te digan — la expresión del niño era de desprecio— no me vengas con esas caras muchacho—regañó Igneel haciendo que el chico se enderezara e hiciera un saludo militar, asustado.

—Si, señor—respondió…

Las puertas se abrieron una pequeña cabellera dorada salió corriendo, mientras que detrás de ella el hombre que cuidaba de la niña caminaba con gracia, elegancia y vergüenza.

—Madre—soltó la pequeña—madre.

—¿A que se debe el alboroto?—respondió su padre en su lugar.

—Necesito a alguien más para mi fiesta de té—decía Lucy —¿puedes llamar a Virg..?—se vio interrumpida cuando su mirada se posó en Natsu, al instante sus ojos brillaron—¡tu!—gritó la pequeña al joven, su expresión cambio al escuchar su propio grito—*ghmmm*—se aclaró la garganta—quise decir, usted sería ideal para acompañarme a mi fiesta caballero—volvió a mostrar una reverencia cual princesa.

El pequeño niño, por otro lado, ladeo su cabeza dudando de las acciones de la niña.

—¿Que es fiesta?—preguntó el pequeño de ojos jade.

Sorprendida Lucy tomó de su mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia las puertas del jardín, Loke detrás de ellos.

—Lucy, querida—interrumpió su padre, quien guardaba un sentimiento de angustia al ver a su pequeña de la mano de un niño.

—¿Si, padre?— respondió atenta.

—Espero hayas terminado tu tarea—dijo cualquier excusa encontró.

La princesa soltó una leve risa.

—Por supuesto—contestó mientras seguía su camino.

Natsu volteó a ver a Igneel en busca de una respuesta a lo que pasaba, bastó con la mirada del caballero para que Natsu siguiera a la que tomaba de su mano.

—Leo…—exclamó Jude.

—Su majestad—se dirigó al rey.

—Mantenlos vigilados.

—Por supuesto—sonrió.

Y la figura de los tres desapareció al atravesar las puertas.

 **(≧◡≦)**

 **HOLA chicos no me maten (~￣▽￣** **)~**

 **acabo de entrar a la universidad y he andado muy ocupada( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )**

 **asi que porfa porfa porfaa ლ(ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **ლ)**

 **disculpenme ( TT-TT )**

 **recuerdeeen(~ ب** **ヮ** **ب** **)~**

 **dejen su Review (ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)ﾉ** ***:･ﾟ✧**

 **aquí abajo**


End file.
